Thunderstorms
by Aurona X
Summary: "She wanted to be mad at him. He hadn't contacted her when he returned, and had left again without so much as a phone call. She couldn't really be angry though. He was stopping an Alien invasion, saving the Earth and other planets in doing so. It was his duty. Love, and relationships... now those weren't part of the deal..." JanexThor Fluff, (Possible Continuation)


**_I'm likely to continue this as an entire story, taking place before the second Thor movie but after the attack in New York during the first Avengers movie. The more reviews, the more tempted I'll be._**

* * *

 _Unique._

The word entered her mind as she gazed up at the stars. The twinkling fireflies of the universe gazed right back at her with a sort of beauty only she could manage to understand.

 _Simple._

 _Beautiful._

 _Powerful._

Moljnor was formed in the heart of a dying star; if the book laying open on her lap was to be given any credit. As heavy as a dying star. Capable of harming, and building. And only one could wield the mighty hammer.

 _Thor..._

His name brushed across her mind like a faint whisper, but it still left chills racing up and down her spine. She could almost hear his deep, rumbling voice from the day he had first introduced himself. It echoed in her mind, much like the thunder his storms created.

She missed him, despite the fact that she had known him two days at the very most.

She missed his warmth, and the fresh scent he gave off that was so much like the rain itself. She missed the way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled, and the sense of security just knowing he was there. Knowing she would have more than Darcy and her tazer gun to keep their safety secure.

With tired eyes she turned to her side, shifting in the uncomfortable lawn chair that had been perched atop the roof of her lab.

And it wasn't the lab she had created in the large space of an old car sales building. It was bigger, still in New Mexico, but closer to the place Thor's hammer had landed. In fact, the crater was visible from her bedroom window.

She had made it her home, the money for the funds and all the equipment complements of S.H.I.E.L.D. And Tony Stark, who had apparently been given orders from the Thunder God himself, had been a frequent visitor and supplier of Jarvis. The incredible computer had been built into the building itself, and into a small watch much like Tony's. It currently sat on her dresser table, sadly out of use.

In the distance she could see the faint figures of the guards, circling the property like hawks. There would be no intruders, or dangers, or unexplained visitors to surprise them.

She was under lock and key, but never bored. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept her busy, studying anything and everything within her department that they tossed her way. Ninety percent of the time it was related to Thor, or his world. The most current issue they developed, was establishing contact with the distant Avenger.

Their luck had brought up nothing.

They were not technologically advanced enough to create a rainbow bridge of their own, at least not without causing a nation wide blackout. Of course this wouldn't be tolerated by the authorities, and they were already having an issue with the clean up of New York.

She wanted to be mad at him. He hadn't contacted her when he returned, and had left again without so much as a phone call. She couldn't really be angry though. He was stopping an Alien invasion, saving the Earth and other planets in doing so. It was his duty. Love, and relationships... now those weren't part of the deal from what she knew.

Wasn't he also technically a God Prince?

Of course he was.

It would also figure the man who had stolen her heart would be totally out of her reach in more ways than just distance. Time and space aside, she was nothing but a girl from Earth.

The brunette sat up, resting a foot on either side of the lawn chair as she came to cradle her face in her palms. The sudden feeling of helplessness was overwhelming.

How did she manage to fall so hopelessly in love? How did she manage to fall in love with a man so far away it was a miracle they had met in the first place?

"Thor..." His name fell like a prayer on one's death bed. A helpless, lonesome prayer. Begging anyone who was listening, anyone who was able to bring him back. To at least assure her that he remembered his promise.

"Thor..." Again it returned, this time her voice weaker as tears began to overwhelm her senses. Her heart hurt as she imagined his smile, large and bright like the sun. Brighter in fact.

Like a lingering flash of thunder...

Jane was not a weak woman. If anything, her stubbornness and strength of will could rival that of the strongest Asgardian warriors. She was, however, in love. And love was the strength and weakness of the universe.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, leaving wet streaks as they dripped slowly from her chin. Her head fell back, hands moving to grasp either elbow as she cradled herself. Doe brown eyes searched the stars with a sort of desperation that had never been reflected so strongly in a single beings eyes.

Unknown to her, somewhere in the far reaches of the universe, a Thunder God found himself gazing down at the vast expanse of space from the far edge of a broken Bifrost.


End file.
